


Sirius's Christmas Present

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius finds Harry out on the streets, and brings him to his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius's Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: From 2009: Harry/Sirius: AU/AR Victorian Christmas, Sirius finds Harry out on the streets, brings him to his home, where love/smut ensues. For Mini_Fest 2013
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Sirius Black was a man of few words and even less friends. He often kept to himself, staying mostly in his study, and relied on his house-elves for all his daily tasks.

He was aware of the rumours about him that spread in the village of Islington, and he paid that no mind. He was, as many suspected and gossiped, a man of distinguished taste and fancied the company of gentlemen more than the ladies. Yet, rarely did anyone keep his attention for more than a night or two, though many had tried.

There was, however, a particular young man Sirius had seen walking about in his village. He looked familiar, but the boy never lingered around long enough for Sirius to get a good look at him. Sirius had thought that the boy must have been around eighteen or nineteen years old, and it was evident that he was homeless. His clothes were torn, his coat two sizes too big, and his muddy shoes left black spots in the snow as he walked.

Sirius finally confronted the boy and held his attention long enough to talk to him on Christmas Eve as Sirius was returning from the Midnight Mass.

"Halt the carriage!" Sirius called out to the driver as he saw the boy walk past it.

"Hey, you! Stop!" Sirius got out of his carriage and chased after the boy. The boy turned to look at him, his glasses foggy, and his scar evident, even through the bit of dirt all over his face.

"What?" the boy snapped.

"You're—you're that Potter boy, aren't you?" Sirius asked and the boy's eyes widened.

"Who are you?"

"I knew your father, James. Once—" Sirius hesitated. He tightened his coat and noticed the boy was shivering. "Come. Come in the carriage. You'll bloody die out here!"

The boy followed Sirius and sat across from him as Sirius tapped the door indicating for the driver to stride on.

"I am Sirius. Sirius Black," he said offering his hand.

"Harry Potter," the boy replied. He shook Sirius's hand and gave him the most peculiar look.

"I've seen you, walking around the village. Have you got a home?" Sirius asked. The boy shook his head, though the hint of scepticism and pride didn't leave his eyes. "You can stay with me—for the night," Sirius said.

"What do you want from me?" the boy retorted.

"Nothing you don't want to give me," Sirius answered. He looked at Harry's hand as he rubbed them together, trying to keep warm. He was looking out of the window of the carriage, admiring the Christmas decorations, Sirius reckoned as he licked his lips. Sirius bit his own lower lip as he watched Harry, wanting to feel those lips, taste that tongue. What was it about this boy?

"How old are you?" Sirius asked.

"How old are _you_?" the boy replied.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. He definitely had his father's disposition.

When they arrived at the Black Family House on Grimmauld Place, Sirius noticed that Harry was still trembling from the cold. He placed his arm around the boy who immediately leaned into Sirius's embrace. As they entered the house, Sirius called out to the house-elf.

Sirius took Harry to his bedroom and requested the house-elf to draw the boy a hot bath. He helped Harry get out of the soiled clothes. Harry's body was thin, he's clearly malnourished but Sirius couldn't help but admire the thin muscles on the boy as he traced them with his finger down his arm. Harry turned his back to Sirius while he removed his trousers, and Sirius feared that his stare would burn a hole on Harry's back.

Sirius watched Harry's shoulder blades move and as he shivered, Sirius wanted to lean in and wrap his arms around him.

A knock on the door drew Sirius out of his dream.

"The bath is ready, Master," the house-elf declared and soon disappeared.

Sirius gently gripped Harry's arm and pulled him towards the bathroom and led him there. He gestured Harry to get in the tub and Harry shyly nodded and obeyed. As Sirius watched him sink down into the water, hissing at the heat—he felt his cock twitch with the need of touching Harry again.

"It's a big tub," Harry whispered, looking at Sirius expectantly.

"Yeah," Sirius said and continued to stand still for a moment before he began to disrobe. Harry didn't take his eyes off him.

The water was indeed a bit too hot when Sirius first entered the tub. He hissed similarly to the way Harry had. He placed himself behind Harry and grabbed the soap soaked sponge and began to gently lather Harry.

"Turn around and lean back," Sirius instructed and Harry followed. He grabbed Harry's left leg and massaged the sponge up and down. Harry giggled and Sirius gathered that Harry was ticklish. He chuckled a bit and did it again and Harry laughed, panting, begging for Sirius to stop.

"Come here." Sirius leaned back this time and pulled Harry on top of him. Their erections glided against each other as Harry sat on Sirius's lap and Sirius began to wash Harry's shoulder, then lathered his chest.

"What about you?" Harry asked, his voice so innocent, Sirius almost felt guilty for yearning for the boy.

"Do you think I'm dirty?" Sirius asked with a flirty tone. Harry's erection pressed against Sirius's stomach and Sirius wanted to drop the sponge and pull him up to suck his cock.

Harry shrugged innocuously and Sirius couldn't help but laugh. He turned Harry around again. "Let me wash your back before you decide to return the favour," Sirius said and then Harry's arse was resting just above Sirius' erection. Sirius bit his lip, refraining a groan as he desired to grab Harry's waist and push him down on his erection, to fuck the boy raw.

He began scrubbing Harry's back gently as he teased his arse with his cock, tenderly sliding it around his hole. Sirius was afraid that he could have just come from that as he nuzzled himself on Harry's back, and he slid Harry against his cock. Soon he heard whispers of a moan from Harry, and Sirius realised that the boy was touching himself.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, his tone low but firm.

"You—just—you feel so good," Harry panted. Sirius reached in front of Harry with his right hand and replaced Harry's hand with his own, taking control of Harry's erection.

"Let me," Sirius whispered and began pulling on Harry's cock, stroking him steadily. " _You_ feel incredible," he said, feeling Harry's body writhe under him. The boy was shivering again, but it wasn't from the cold, Sirius could tell he was close.

Harry pushed down against Sirius's cock, grinding on him as he continued to moan, reacting to Sirius's advances. Harry grabbed the tub with both hands and leaned forward as he spilled on Sirius's hand and into the water.

"Do you like that?" Sirius asked, still pumping the boy's cock with fervour.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Harry was panting and moaning. The appreciative tone with which Harry answered him made Sirius's cock twitch. He motioned for the boy to get on all fours as he spread Harry's arse-cheeks, and then leaned in to lick the boy's hole.

Harry gasped with surprise and turned to look at Sirius, who only smiled in return.

Sirius did it again and Harry groaned once more. His tongue plunged into Harry's hole as Harry pushed back indicating his need. Sirius's hands grabbed Harry's waist to steady him and he pulled in and out for a while, earning himself appreciative whimpers from the boy. Finally, when Harry's hole was slick enough, Sirius pushed a finger in, then two.

"Merlin!" Harry wailed, but pushed back on Sirius's fingers. Sirius pushed his fingers in as far as they could reach, then pulled out, and pushed in, again. He waited until he was sure that Harry was ready before he carefully guided Harry down onto his patient cock, which was waiting under the water finally allowed to enter Harry.

"You feel so good, boy," Sirius said and Harry only whimpered in return. "Ride me," Sirius commanded and Harry slowly began to move his hips forwards and backwards. He was rough and Sirius loved it. His grip around Harry's waist tightened and Harry reached back with his right arm and wrapped his hand around the back of Sirius's neck. "Mmm...so good," Sirius whispered.

Harry pulled up again, balancing himself on his knees then pushed back down all the way on Sirius's cock. With every rough movement, the water splashed, spilling over the tub. The boy balanced himself, the sides of the tub and began to rise and sink down hungrily.

It has been so long since Sirius had had an experience like that. He fucked Harry like he'd never fucked anyone before, and Harry made him feel... _needed_. Harry moaned with every thrust, and pulled out to face Sirius. He eventually sat flat on Sirius's hips one last time, and rode him until Sirius was spilling himself inside Harry. Their faces inches apart, until Sirius finally pulled him in for a kiss, biting Harry's lower lip roughly.

"Did you like it?" Harry asked as Sirius had wrapped his arms around Harry's waist; and he was still inside Harry, wanting to stay there as long as he could. Harry leaned into Sirius and Sirius kissed Harry's neck, nuzzling into him. He gestured a yes with the nod of his head and began kissing Harry's neck and shoulder.

Harry pulled up as Sirius slipped out of him, got out of the tub first and wrapped a towel around his waist. He held another towel for Harry as he watched him closely. Harry looked around the tub at all the water that they had spilled. He blushed, embarrassed by the mess and Sirius smiled. He decided that he liked the nervous, bashful side of the boy more than his cheekiness. Sirius offered his hand to Harry to help him get out of the tub without slipping. When Harry got out of the tub completely, Sirius wrapped the towel around him and took his time drying the boy. He started with the legs then moved up slowly, drying his back, then his stomach and chest.

When they were face to face again, Sirius heard Harry's stomach grumble, and Harry's face immediately turned visibly red. "Come to the room," Sirius said. "I can have the house-elves bring us some supper." Harry nodded and followed Sirius into the bedroom.

Sirius guided Harry back to his bedroom and the house-elves had left a set of robes for them on the bed. He handed a pair of robes to the boy and watched him as he dressed himself, admiring Harry's smooth skin again. He was ready to ravage the boy on his bed another time.

After Sirius dressed he called out to the house-elves and they procured dinner that Sirius and Harry ate on the small table in Sirius's bedroom.

"It's Christmas tomorrow," the boy said, as though he was really more telling himself than Sirius.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"Haven't you got a family?" he asked.

"Do you?" Sirius asked, even though he knew that the boy's parents were murdered almost two decades ago. Harry shook his head. "Neither do I. I'm mostly on my own," he said.

"Sort of like me," Harry said.

"Yeah, sort of like you." Sirius smiled and tapped Harry's nose playfully. "Were you worried that I was going to dispose of you once my family arrived?"

Harry shrugged.

"You can stay here as long as you wish," Sirius said, stroking Harry's cheek with the back of his hand.

"With you?" Harry's voice perked up as he asked the question.

"Yes."

"In your bed?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Certainly."

"I'm not utterly useless, I can do things around the house if you so wish. Pay you back," Harry said.

"You don't need to—"

"Then as a Christmas present, perhaps?" Harry interrupted Sirius. "Fix something up that you might need assistance with."

Sirius chuckled but didn't say anything.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Let's just call _you_ my Christmas present." Sirius bit his lip again eyeing the boy's mouth as it moved, chewing the food.

Harry grinned and continued to eat, rushing just a tad bit as though he'd read Sirius's mind of what he'd wanted next. "I'll be a good present, I promise," he said.

"I'm sure you will be," Sirius said, pulling the boy towards him and kissing him roughly once more. "And if you're _really_ good, I'll introduce you to my cousin Draco."

The End.


End file.
